An Angel and a Grim Reaper in love?
by animemanga0912
Summary: Kazumi is an angel and Death the Kid is a Grim Reaper. What happens when these two cross paths? An old enemy of Kazumi's is out to kill her and Kid doesn't know anything about the real Kazumi. Kid tries to find out everything but nothing will budge about her. Can Kazumi and Kid save eachother? KidxOC
1. Chapter 1- A New Student

Chapter 1- A new student

My name is Kazumi. I am about to go to the DWMA. The Kishin was dead now. I was always in the shadows, watching everything. I was named after my late sister. I lived on my own. I was walking into the Death Room. "Haiii!" Shinigami-sama said. I stood there, not saying a word. "Why don't you talk?" He asked me. I just stood there in silence. Kid walked in the room. "Is she still not talking?" Kid asked annoyed. "Can you get her to talk?" Shinigami-sama asked his son. Bored out of my mind, I looked at Kid. "Hey Kazumi why don't you talk!?" My friend, Ooyama asked me. He started to shake me hard. I got the heaviest thing I could find and screamed while hitting him the in head, "Why don't you just shut your mouth! You could do that for a few days!" "Huh? She talked." Kid said in amazement. "Yea like hell I would keep quiet. Espeailly if this idiot keeps pissing me off." I say annoyed. "You're nothing like you were when I first met you." Kid shrugged. Maka came in as well. "Did you get her to..." Maka trailed off seeing Ooyama passed out on the floor and then looking up to see what happened. "I'm leaving." I say in a quiet voice. I walk out of the room. Right before I could leave Kid ran up and asked me, "Where will you stay? Hmm?" "I guess I'll just live on the run, like I always have." I respond. He looked at me. "You have perfect symmetry. Why would you want to leave?" Kid asked. "Just because I'm same age you doesn't mean I'll live like you. I don't have parents, I have no one." I said to Kid. He looked in to my eyes. I walk out to leave Kid standing there.

I was with Kid in Death City. "You really are a strange girl." He said, smiling. I blushed. "You should head back, it's late." Kid said. We walked by a music shop and I saw a guitar. I stopped right in front of it. "You like it?" Kid asked. I nodded. "I keep having dreams about this place. These two girls play the guitar. I know how to play it." I responded. Kid blushed. "Can I hear you sometime?" He asked me. "Sure! You have a guitar?" I ask. "No, I think Soul has one though." Kid shrugged. "Ok." I said simply.

The next day Kid asked Soul if he could borrow it. Soul lent it to him for a little bit. I hold the guitar. I play Alchemy, the part only for the purple- pink haired girl. I sang it too! "Wow your a great singer." He complimented. "Thanks!" I said excitedly. "Um..I..want...to..ask...you...something..." Kid stuttered. "Everything alright?" I ask. "Hey you like that guitar so much? Why don't you keep it?" Soul yelled from down the hall. "Really? Thank you!" I shout loudly. "No problem." He responded. "Aww. There's a chip in it." I say disappointed. "I'll fix it later." I whispered. Kid came close to me. He hugged me tight. I hug him back. "Where will you live?" He asked me. "I don't know." I respond sadly. I see a piano in Soul's living room. I sit down and start playing 'My soul, Your beats.' "Wow you can play almost anything huh?" Kid asks. "I guess so." I said stupidly.

I was at Kid's house. "Nice place." I say sarcastically. "I found an apartment just for you!" Kid announced. We walked to it. "Thanks. Why have you been so nice to me?" I ask. "Can't I?" Kid responds. I giggle."I'll be living here too. There are two bedrooms and a bathroom and a kitchen. Some regular things." Kid explained. "Ok, just don't walk into my room. There will be art on it and I know you like symmetry." I teased. Kid blushed.

One week later, we moved in. All our stuff was un packed, or Kid's was. I didn't have anything. "Say, I saw you with two guns one time. Why do you have two?" Kid asked. "It's easy to hit your target. You have a higher advantage at getting them." I explain. "Oh, ok." Kid whispered. Kid got close to me and hugged me. I smile. I start to hum 'Brave Song.' The girl in my dream is talented. Too bad she died a horrible death. "What's that your humming?" Kid asked. "I heard it in my dream. The girl called it Brave Song." I told him. He looked at me in the eyes. Kid leaned in, and pressed his lips against mine.

A/N: You'll see a number of Angel Beats references in here. I do not own Angel Beats or Soul Eater.


	2. Chapter 2- Run! Hurry!

Chapter 2- Run! Hurry!

After Kid kissed me, he was blushing fircly. There was one thing that I didn't want him to know. I was called the Demon Princess because I would have an enemy and I would have to kill them. Their souls went to the unknown. I did have a power that even reapers don't have! I just don't use it. "Something wrong?" Kid asked me. "No, everything is fine." I lied. "Something is wrong. What is it?!" Kid asked once more. "It's nothing. Nothing you need to know about." I responded. "Something's wrong. Your soul wave length is going crazy! Come to think of it, what does your soul look like?" Kid asked. I shrugged.

Maka and Soul were with Kid and I. Kid whispered something to Maka. She nodded. She was about to see what my soul looked like. "Your soul...it's engulfed by light but it's dark..." Maka said, terrified. I started to tremble. I ran as fast as I could to somewhere other than there. "Wait! Kazumi!" Maka shouted. I turned around and stopped. I was still trembling. "Your soul..It isn't a witch nor a human." Maka observed. I looked up. "That's right. I am already dead. For some reason my soul is here. It's like I was reborn as another person. I was wrong. I was given the title The Demon Princess because of what people had to do to catch me. I had to kill in order to keep on living. I send those souls to a place called the Afterlife." I explained. Kid was looking at me shocked. "That's not bad right? I mean, I help those who have lost sanity and send them to a place where they can come at peace and move on." I tell them. Maka nods. Kid does as well.

After that Kid and I started to date. I was the Demon Princess and Kid was a Grim Reaper. Two soul catchers loved each other. It was just a matter of time they enemy found me. "Something wrong?" Kid asked me. "Yea, I'll tell you later." I told Kid. Shinigami-sama thinks I am a miester and a weapon. So let me be my own person. I felt something. The presence of the enemy. Her name? Kaina. She looked at me and gave me an evil smile. Damn! Not good.

I explained everything to Kid. He looked as if someone shot him then threw him into a wall. Kid leaned in and kissed me. "I'll help you defeat her." He said with a smile. I hugged him tightly. "Thank you." I whispered. "Now, we will take off tomorrow." Kid whispered in my ear. I nodded.

I was on skates. Ice skates that can skate on any surface. Even air if I wanted. Kid was on his skateboard. We ran into a whole army of the enemy. The leader, Kaina was looking at me. "I see you came. The Demon Princess would never run from a fight." She said in a cold voice. Kid winced. I stood there. I charged at Kaina with my two twin blades. "About 2,000 of the enemy. All of them kishin eggs." I report. "Right!" Kid yelled. He started to shoot at everyone of the enemy. Kaina charged at Kid. "Kid!" I cried. I jumped in front of him to block the attack for him. Her blade and mine met. "I'll never let you kill someone I care about ever again!" I shouted. I run as fast as I could. "Shadow Wind!" I yelled. It tore her army into pieces. She charged one last time at Kid. I start to use the same attack on her. She stabbed me and I stabbed her. "The Shadow is hard to kill." I said to Kaina. "Same for the Demon Princess." She replied. She passed out. I didn't on the other hand. Kaina was taken away by a wind. Someone was helping her out. "Kazumi! Kazumi! Everything will be alright!" Kid cried. I smile a weak smile.

When I wake up next I was in the Afterlife Academy. "Hey Kazumi, haven't seen you in a while." Iwasawa said. I nod. "I know I'm not dead yet. I'm just here on a visit almost." I said. I walk to see Yurippe. "Haven't seen you either Yurippe!" I said cheerfully. "Hmm? Oh hey! How has everything been?" Yurippe asks. "I almost got killed by Kaina." I report. "Her again." Yurippe mumbled. "I seem to be in a coma. I'll just call Shinigami-sama." I tell Yurippe. "Ok." She replied. I put the numbers in a mirror. "Haaii! I see your awake." Shinigami-sama said. "Not exactly. I am in a coma there, but for some reason my soul traveled here. Into the afterlife. I am still alive there I just know it." I report to him. Kid shows up into the room. I was wearing a SSS uniform. I was after all in it. "Hmm? I thought Kazumi was in a coma. She's at home." Kid told his father while looking at me. "Yes, I am. I am here just on a visit. I am the Demon Princess. I can visit other places. I have other powers that most miesters don't have." I explain. "I'll be back in a few days. I have to gather some information here as well." I report to both of the reapers. "Kazumi! An evil Kanade clone appeared!" Otonashi yelled. "What!? I thought Kanade was safe and sound! I didn't know she made another clone!" I shout back. The clone showed up behind Otonashi. "Look out! Behind you!" I yell. He turned and shot her. "Kanade seems to be missing. She was kidnapped!" Hinata reported to me. "Is she in the guild again?" I ask. "I don't know." Hinata and Otosnahi replied at the same time. "Damn." I whisper. "Shinigami-sama, Kid, I'll be back as soon as I can. Right after we can fix this problem." I tell both of them. "Take Kid with you. He might be of some use." Shinigami-sama ordered me. I nod. My soul and his soul reached and I pulled him into the afterlife. "Ok. We will be back. We can't die here so that's good." I tell Kid. He nodded.

We were in the Guild at last and we were walking when we saw the first Kanade clone. "Carefull Kid. She's here alright." I whisper. I look up "There she is!" I shout. I shoot my guns and Kid shoots Liz and Patty. "Gaurd Skill" Distortion." She whispered. All the attacks where deflecting. I threw a geanade at her. The smoke triggered. Kid and I ran for it. We got inside a safe place for now. "We have one chasing us. I imagine there are more." I said in a calm voice. "We have to keep on moving. Only attack when needed." I order Kid. He seemed to understand. We kept on running for it when we reached the bottom floor. One evil Kanade stood face to face with me. I use my twin blades and she uses hers. I start to use the same attacks as her. Kid went to find the original Kanade along with Otonashi. I stabbed her in the chest. She fell and was on the verge of death. "Don't mess with the Demon Princess." I said in a cold voice.

Iwasawa and Yui taught me some new songs and Yurippe have me a copy of the SSS briefing manager. "You are going to start a fight there as well. An army against Kaina. Got it?" Yurippe asked. "Understood." I said. "Time to go back home, Kid." I yell to Kid. "Ok." He responded. He ran up next to me. "Oh and before you go, wear this." Yurippe teased, It was the SSS uniform. I got the girls' one and Kid got the boys.' Kid didn't freak out because they has the SSS patch on both sides. except it said, 'The army against the enemy.' On it. "Thanks Yurippe!" I almost yell. "It's no big deal." She replied. "Take us back to the world where we belong." I said in the wind. Kid held my hand and we were waking up in Death City, in our apartment. "We made it." Kid breathed. "Yep." Was all I could say. We were in a coma for 1 week.

Kid and I went to the Death Room to report everything we found out there. I told Shinigami-sama about the upcoming war and I showed him the uniforms and the briefing Manager. "All right! When do you want them to start training?" Shinigami-sama asked. I looked at Kid. We both nodded at eatch other. "As soon as possible. I also want the top students in the DWMA to be in the battlefront. They will be our first line of defence." I said. "Ok! We'll get right on it!" Shinigami-sama said cheerfully.

A/N: Please review! Please! I do not own Angel Beats! or Soul Eater.


	3. Chapter 3-Rest

Chapter 3- Rest

Kid and I started the SSS. Maka, Soul, Liz, Patty, Black*Star, and Tsubaki were in the Battlefront. I contacted Yurippe a few times. She was happy that I started the SSS here. Kid and I were the two leaders. "From not talking to being a girl who is famous here. That's amazing!" Tsubaki said. I tilt my head, "Thanks Tsubaki." I replied. Tsubaki was wearing the SSS uniform. She looked cute in it. Kid was wearing the jacket and one of the patches fell off. "I know. One fell off. I don't really care anymore for some reason." Kid said as if he was reading my mind.

After a long day of training, Kid and I went back home. "You really are an amazing girl." Kid whispered. "When you fell into that coma, my dad told me that if you didn't wake up in the next day, he would take your soul." Kid started to tell me. "When that day came, I was so sad. That's when you called. When you explained everything, my dad wasn't happy. Then he figured out that you were a Princess of some kind." Kid explained. He hugged me tightly. "I'm just so happy that he couldn't take your soul." Kid whispered in my ear. I nuzzle my head into his shirt. It was snowing. "The snow is so white." I say stupidly. "Sure is." Kid responded. I felt warm inside. Like I was an angel. Am I am angel? Am I not the Demon Princess? I ask myself. Kid looks at me in surpise. "You have wings. White like the snow..." He observed. I was starting to remember my past. "I am..but that doesn't mean we can't love each other." I said in a calm, warm voice. "I love an angel, and I am a reaper. How can this work?" Kid asked me. "I send those souls to a place where they can come to peace and move on to the next life. I only do that to humans." I said. "I can only bring kishin eggs to a meister." I added. Kid hugged me tighter. "I love you." He whispered. "Even if it's wrong for an angel and a reaper to be in love. I will always love you." Kid added on. "Same." I responded.

Kid and I pass out on the floor holding hands. For some reason I was seeing my past life. I saw when Kid and I first met. I was sitting on the street curb at night. I was six and so was Kid. He looked at me and walked over to where I was. "Where are your parents?" Little Kid asked me. "Parents?" I asked. "You know, your mom and dad." He replied. "Mom? Dad? Who are they?" I asked. "Do you not have parents?" Kid asked little me. "I don't think so. I don't remember them. I think they died right after I was born." I replied bluntly. It was snowing that night too. I could see my breath. "Come on, let's go see if my dad knows how your parents died." Kid ordered me. I stood up. "You dad is Shinigami-sama right?" I asked. "How do you know that." Kid asked angrily. "I don't know." I responded. Kid and I were standing in the Death Room. "This girl's parents seem to be dead. Do you know how they died, Dad?" Kid asked Shinigami-sama. "Ahh yes. Kazumi Hoshmati. Her parents died...they were killed.." Shinigami-sama replied sadly. Kid looked at me sympathetically. My brown hair was curly and my brown eyes looked lifeless. Six year old me walked out of the room. I lived on the streets, I was given the title Demon Princess. I met kid once more when I was 11. "You look familiar." Kid said to me. "I met you when I was six remember? You asked you dad how my parents died." I tried to help him remember me. "Ahh yes...that was you." He responded after a while. I left him after a while. Not wanting to put him in danger. I met Kid one last time before we started dating. I was walking on the streets. He started to ask me questions. I didn't respond. Kid took me to the Death room. My soul was scared but not terrified. I remained silent.

I woke up to my alarm clock. It was still snowing so Kid and I decided that everyone have a day or two off. I made breakfast for the two of us. Afterwards, Kid started to get close to me and hugged me. He kissed me and asked if I could play the guitar for him. I played 'My Song.' It was nice. Everyone in the SSS passed on. I was happy for them. "Hey Kazumi?" Kid started to say. "When is your birthday?" He asked. "It's in a few weeks. December 4th." I replied. He smiled warmly. I showed him how all of the SSS passed on. I cried when Kanade passed on. "Mabye they'll all meet in the real world!" I said with excitement. I nuzzle my head into Kid's chest. He closed his eyes and put his hand on my head. "Dango, Dango, Dango, Dango, Dango Daikazoku." I start to sing. "Dango, Dango, Dango, Dango, Dango Daikazoku." Kid started to sing with me. We sang the whole lullaby. Kid hugged me tightly. He leaned in and pressed his warm lips against mine. I start to sway. "I remember when I first met you." Kid whispered in my ear. "I remember too." I said. I smile. "Promise to never leave my side ok?" Kid asked me. "Ok." I respond. "After all this is over, Kazumi, will you marry me?" Kid asked. I was so happy! "Yes." I said warmly. I smiled so much! Kid was smiling too. I held his hand. I knew he wouldn't tell anyone. "If anything happened to you..I don't know what I'll do." Kid said, his eyes filled with water. I was so happy that Kid purposed to me. I couldn't speak.

The next day, Kid and I started to train all of the DWMA. "A war is coming soon. A war that is against sanity and instanity." I begin. "We will have to win this war or else the world will be driven into insanity. Worse than the Kishin." I explain. "Let's start training! In order to deafeat her we have to stand as one!" I shout. "Yeah!" All of the DWMA students shout. I taught them the commands and codes. "About march!" I shout. Everyone marches. "Halt!" Everyone stops. I nod in approval. "Battlefront. Come forward!" I command. The Battlefront came forward. "Yurippe left us the Guild. We have one as well. We will be going to collect weapons. This war will be fought with guns and grenades." I explain. "Only when necessary, you can use your weapon parter." I add on. "Now to head to the Guild." I tell the Battlefront.


	4. Chapter 4- The Guild Left By Yurippe?

Chapter 4- The Guild Left by Yurippe?

_-Kid's POV-_

Kazumi was training the Battlefront. I was training all of the DWMA. It was Kazumi's birthday! We were sitting at home. "Happy Birthday Kazumi!" I shouted happily. For some reason she made my OCD-ness disappear. What did I get her for her birthday? I got her a red, electric guitar. "Thank you so much Kid!" Kazumi wrapped her arms around me. Kazumi started to sing. A song that she claims she heared off the streets. She began to play the guitar.

After she finished she said the girl called it 'God Knows.' I clapped for her. She was so amazing. I remember why I fell in love with her too. A while back, I was in major trouble. I screwed up. "You know he isn't a part of the SSS." I heard a voice say. The girl that attacked me looked up, I looked up to see a figure. Her hair flowing in the dark. She jumped down gracefully, unlike Black*Start who would slip in some way. The girl that jumped down was looking down at me. I was on the floor almost unconscious. A fire beam shot at her, the one that got me in that state. She let off water that put out the fire. I look at her soul, it was white but almost dark. It was hard to explain. The girl that saved me pulled out two twin knives from a belt. The other had a sword that was black as night. The angelic girl charged at the other.

After the fight was done the girl that saved me was sitting next to me. "You ok?" She asked quietly , stroking my hair. I nodded weakly. "What's your name?" She asked me. "My name is Death the Kid." I replied. My voice so weak. "My name is Kazumi." The girl closed her eyes. "When I was six, I met a girl who lost her parents. I took her to my dad and she figured out what happened to her parents." I told her. "As you get older, you find out things that you wish you never knew." Kazumi replied after a while. We headed back to Death City and then she fell silent, which worried me.

The next day, we were going to the Guild. All of the SSS was gone. They passed on to the next life. Yurippe left a lot of things for Kazumi. "Why is the Guild repaired? Didn't Yuri blow it up when she was fighting Angel?" Kazumi whispered to herself. It seemed to worry her to no end. All the traps were up and running. The first trap activated. "Thought so." She said aloud. Everyone was very careful about what they did. Thankfully we didn't set off any traps. "We are going to hack into the enemy's network." Kazumi reported. She opened her laptop and started to get to the first line of defense in the enemy's computer network. "I don't have time for this kind of crap." Kazumi said to herself. She hacked into it and disabled the computers. "There we go, now let's get the hell out!" Kazumi ordered the group. We got out of the Guild and went back to Death City. I Kazumi's arm. Had she hurt herself in one of the Guild's traps? I didn't know for sure what happened. Nor did I want to ask what happened. I just left it. 5 was still wondering about the Guild. The guild was left by Yurippe. We found all the songs that Yui wanted to sing but never got the chance to.

I was sleeping and something got into my mind. What happened to Yurippe when she was alive? Did something happen that made her fight back? What about the rest of the SSS? What about Yui and Iwasawa? Questions kept on coming into my head. I wanted to ask Dad about all this. Why is Kazumi and angel…what made her into one? I wanted to know all the answers to all my questions. "Alice?" I heard Kazumi ask. I looked into the living room. A girl with blond hair was standing there with Kazumi. "You have to figure out what is going on with the enemy. Fast!" Alice said, worried. All Kazumi did was nod. "I know." She said simply. "If you don't get moving everyone you care about will die…" Alice trailed off. Kazumi was standing there, not saying anything. "I have to go." Alice said to Kazumi. "Bye." She said quietly. I went back to my room. What else was Kazumi hiding from me? I so worried about her and she keeps on keeping things to herself. I went to sleep. I had a nightmare. Kazumi was fighting and I couldn't do anything. I tried to scream her name but my voice wouldn't come out. We were in a Labyrinth. She kept on moving.

I woke up to Kazumi yelling my name. "Kazumi!" She looked surprised. I hugged her tightly. "I had a nightmare." I whispered while crying. Kazumi put her soft hand of my face. I calmed down in an instant. "I saw a girl named Alice last night. Who is she?" I asked Kazumi. She turned her head. "Alice is…"

A/N: Hallo! You will see a lot of characters from different anime's and such.


	5. Chapter 5-Battle

Chapter 5- Battle.

Kazumi was worried to no end. She was researching about a program she found in Kanade's room and within the Guild. It was called Angel Player. All the programs that were used by Kanade was in there. "Mind if I test it out?" Kazumi asked with puppy dog eyes. "Sure." I said with a smile. She registered herself into the program and whispered, "Guard Skill, distortion." Kazumi whispered. "Kid, fire a bullet will ya?" I nodded. I shot and it deflected! "Guard Skill, Hand sonic." Kazumi said. Two blades about two feet long came out of her forearms. "This could be useful…" I said to myself. Kazumi was staring at the screen. "I still don't know why the guild was repaired. Did the world decide to repair its self?" Kazumi wondered. Kazumi…Something was worrying her so much, it was unbearable to see her the way she was. "Guard Sill, Delay." Kazumi whispered. Her image was…well….what the name said! I smiled with delight.

The enemy was looking straight at Kazumi. "FIRE!" She yelled to all of the DWMA. All of the cannons and guns fired. We went into battle. I was fighting and shooting him non-stop. He was moving fast and I knew he knew my fighting style now. I saw Kazumi trying to kill her enemy. "Let's go soul resonance!" Liz, Patty, and I yelled. "Death Cannon!" I yelled. A beam of my soul wavelength was fired at most of the army. Kazumi was starting to get dizzy, I can tell. She was starting to get tired. Her enemy disappeared. "Kazumi!" I cried. She disappeared too! What the hell is going on? "Where did Kazumi go?!" Soul asked, panicked. I ran to the Death Room as fast as I could. A picture of Kazumi was in the mirror. She was running. "You have to become the Defender of Life!" Alice cried. Kazumi was panicked so much. She started to run. She kept her head up. She turned around. Kazumi charged at I guess her name was Kaina. Kazumi looked desperate. "Kazumi!" I screamed.

_-Kazumi's POV-_

I was face to face with Kaina. I heard Kid scream my name. "So you are the Defender of Life." Kaina said, coldly. I charged at her. She jumped up and threw daggers at me. I dodged them as quickly as I could. The scene changed. We were in a valley. No one around us. I charged once more and two guns appeared. I grab ahold of them. "Let's do this thing!" I said with a grin. The two guns were Liz and Patty! They went out of gun form. "I don't even know how we got here." Liz said, scared half to death. "Just change back! Before she charges at us!" I order Liz and Patty. I fire. "What will you do once I am dead?" Kaina asked. I winced. "How about I live off music." I said evilly. I charged once more and this time, with handsonic. Kaina screamed and stabbed me as well. Kid came out of nowhere. "Kazumi!" He cried. Kaina wasn't moving. "Kazumi, everything will be ok!" Kid's eyes were filled with tears.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. There will be 2 endings. A sad one and a happy one! You choose which one you want.**


	6. Chapter 6-Sad ending

**Final Chapter- Sad ending**

_ -Kid's POV-_

Kazumi's pulse was weak. "Kazumi.." Tears started to fall. I pull her close to me. "Kid? Is it night?" Kazumi asked me. Tears were falling even harder. "Yea. It's midnight." I said hoarsely. "Are we back at home?" She asked me. "Please, Kazumi!" I tried to say. I leaned in, and one last kiss. Kazumi's hand fell and her face was cold. Her soul was looking at me and her soul turned into an angel. "I'll always be here." Kazumi said. Kazumi spread her wings and flew away. She gave me a skull ring with some of her soul in it. "Goodbye~" She sang.

-Normal POV-

Kid had died a long time ago and a girl that looked just like Kazumi walked by. Kid heard her humming. He turned around and touched her shoulder. "Hey." Kid said. "Hello!" Kazumi said happily.


End file.
